


First Time

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Appearance by Sam, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: Well, it's safe to say that this Halloween is nothing like any she had before. For starters, it turned out better.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is what came to mind after watching Trick r Treat for the first time (No pun intended).

The non-stop chatter and the shifting of clothes against skin reached Tori from the three stalls next to her own. She sighed within the small confines and trained her gaze on the mirror in front of her which showcased the outfit she currently wore. She hated it. She also hated how every year since Trina dubbed her 'ready' (older and pretty enough) she tried to force Tori into slutty costumes along with attending even trashier parties.

Needless to say, she successfully evaded her attempts every year. Except for this year. She couldn't get out of it this time and now here she was in a 'sexy' costume picked by her sister, already paid for, and not at all looking forward to what was planned later. The thought alone made her stomach flutter uncomfortably. The sound of the other stalls banging open brought her back to her predicament. She didn't want to come out and face the music yet. She needed more time.

"Toooriiii," her sister sang, a touch of impatience apparent.

"I can't wear this," she managed to reply.

"Yes you can. You have to. It helps."

"Maybe it just helps you. And if you haven't noticed, I'm nothing like you. I'm sure it won't hurt if I find something else that I'd like to wear," Tori reasoned.

"Tori, no one is gonna find interest in anything nerdy you might come up with," Trina stated. And just by the scolding tone, Tori could practically see Trina standing there with a scowl and her hands on her hips. It was one of the few things they had in common when they were starting to lose their patience.

Tori gripped her arm and hesitantly glanced at her reflection again. The bright red corset style dress and hood fit her perfectly. The hem was a bit too short in her opinion but the black high heels were worse. Actually, the whole thing was a terrible idea. She didn't feel like herself at all.

"I haven't done this before."

"There's a first time for everything," Trina was quick to respond. Tori was beginning to hate that phrase.

"Just come out already! We don't have much time!"

Tori rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She threw the lock and slowly stepped out to see Trina in the classic Cinderella dress. Her friends flanked her. Maria was Snow White and Janet was Little Bo Peep. All three of them were not afraid to show some skin. Or, a lot of skin. Meanwhile, she stood before them without any of their confidence, feeling out of place.

"Look at **you**! You're sure to snag a date looking like that," Trina praised, taking her sister by the hands and raising them in order to get a better look at her. Tori snatched back her hands and crossed her arms.

"Can we just go?"

"Yeah, sure," Trina agreed, turning to lead the way out. She let the three of them go ahead of her, tuning out their inevitable gossiping. They had been friends for a very long time. Their families knew each other well enough. Which was why they were allowed to go off on their own every Halloween since the beginning of their high school years.

Now they were college students and Tori was in her last year of high school. She was always given permission to go out with Trina but she never wanted to. She preferred to stay in and enjoy the silence of a Trina-free house while she could.

Sadly, her sister wanted to stick around a bit longer before leaving them. She huffed out a sigh and brushed back her curled hair. She busied herself taking in their little city's extravagant decorations. The lights, sounds, and smells of the yearly carnival caught her interest. She looked back at the three older girls and decided that anything was better than feeling left out while being forced to tag along with them.

"Treen, I'm going to stop by the carnival. I'll meet you there," she spoke up. Trina abruptly stopped and turned to shoot her a suspicious glare.

"Don't even think about ditching. I told mom and dad I would-"

"I'll be there," Tori cut in, assuring her. Trina stared a moment longer before the serious expression cleared and she shrugged.

"Fine. Don't be late," she complied. Tori nodded and was already turning away.

"Get yourself a date while you're out!" Trina shouted at her. Tori kept walking, too irritated to even give her a reply. It was enough to be dressed up the way she was. All this wasn't necessary. She could have done things her way. It wouldn't have made a difference in the end. But because Trina strong-armed their parents, suddenly she was in this far too busty nonsense mounted on high heeled deathtraps.

In her rising fury she hadn't noticed she was being watched until she felt the telltale chill and looked up. She slowed to a stop just at the entrance to the carnival. Off to the left, hidden a bit by the foliage, was a small boy. He was dressed in orange footy pajamas and wore a burlap sack over his head. A dirty sack of candy was clutched in his small hand.

He tilted his head to the side and Tori shivered a bit. The wide, stitched smile and two button eyes looked innocent enough but still managed to give her the creeps. They stared at each other a while longer before he turned away and disappeared into the night. Tori shook off the odd feeling he left her with and quickly strode through the entrance.

Almost everyone in town loved to celebrate the holidays. Halloween wasn't any different. They went all out regardless what holiday it was. Tori took her time looking around, enjoying costume ideas and watching people partake in the games. She overheard conversations and wondered if they were real or just a scary story.

Kids killed by a bus driver, a prank gone wrong, a fatal punishment for disrespecting Halloween, a serial killer principle and his equally murderous son, and revenge from beyond the grave were just a few that caught her attention. She hoped they were all scary stories. There was already too much going on in their little town without that added to the mix.

No more than an hour and a half passed when her phone went off. She glanced around before sliding the ringing device from the side of her top. It was the only place she could stash it away while wearing the skimpy outfit. She answered the call from her sister.

"What?"

" _We found dates on the way over. Have you found anyone yet?"_

"No."

" _Why not? I figured even you would find a date by now. I mean, I could find one for you."_

"Actually, I haven't been looking, and no, I don't need you to find someone for me."

" _What?!"_

Tori held the phone away from her ear and ignored the verbal lashing coming from the speaker. She busied herself with scanning the crowd. Her gaze soon landed on Ryder standing not too far away. He was busy flirting with some girl and apparently failing because she walked away seconds later. He scowled at her retreating back but a leer replaced it, his eyes having gone to her ass.

"I'll get right on that, okay? Gotta go," Tori told her sister, hanging up on her squawking. She stowed away her phone and made her way over to Ryder. As long as she could remember, Ryder had always been interested in her. She never liked him, but if it would shut Trina up, then she was willing to go so far as to talk to him. She hadn't even reached him when he spotted her. A smirk lit up his features and his defeated posture from before quickly dissolved into a cocky stance full of bravado that did nothing but irritate her.

"Hey, Tori," he greeted.

"Ryder," she replied, stopping to stand in front of him. She barely kept herself from punching him when his eyes roved over her, stopping at her chest. Typical.

"So, what are you doing out and about? Trick or treating?" he questioned.

"Nope. I have somewhere to be later. I just thought you would like to come with me."

His smirk seemed to widen, excitement in his gaze.

"Well count me in. Is it a costume thing?" he inquired, eyeing her again. She kept herself from shifting uncomfortably.

"If you want. It's not a requirement."

"I didn't plan on dressing up, but for you, I will. Give me a few to get ready. Text me where to meet up and I'll be there," he said, already heading for the parking lot.

"Sure. See you there!" she called after him with a wave. When he was well out of earshot she groaned and took out her phone to text him the location. It was easy enough to find. Every teenager knew of the supposedly haunted clearing in the woods. It was rumored that all kinds of spirits and creatures roamed it. Especially on Halloween.

"Ugh, what the hell was I thinking?" Tori grumbled to herself.

"You weren't thinking at all," someone answered. She looked up to see Jade standing in the same place that Ryder vacated not moments before. Tori narrowed her eyes at her estranged fellow classmate.

She wouldn't let Jade know that she counted her as a close friend because Jade didn't seem to think they were. They occupied the same social circle but they were mostly at odds with each other. There were times when they got along just fine though. Tori even admired Jade in some ways, adored her in other ways. Not that she would ever tell her that. The girl disliked positivity in any form. Or, so it seemed. It took a lot of work to understand Jade, and Tori was proud of her progress so far.

"What are you doing here? I thought you disliked large gatherings?" Tori playfully mocked.

"I don't 'dislike' them. The word you're looking for is hate," she corrected.

"So why are you here?"

For a second it looked like Jade would give a caustic response, but then her brows relaxed and she shrugged.

"I like being out at night. Why not take advantage of the sights while I'm at it? Regardless of the stupid costumes and people crowding what's usually a peaceful night, I like Halloween. It's the one night of the year that I feel…" Jade began to explain, yet her words faded. Tori uncrossed her arms, concern in her expression. She didn't miss the lowered defenses and slight uncertainty.

"That you feel what?" she gently pressed.

"Like I fit in," Jade finished, meeting Tori's gaze. She reached out and rested her hand on Jade's arm. Jade let her for only a few seconds before shaking it free and taking a step back, steel barriers back in place.

"I didn't come to you to talk about me. We both know how much you hate Ryder yet you clearly asked him out."

"Yeah, so?" Tori shot back, always caught off guard by Jade's ability to whiplash between emotions without warning. She was never too far behind though.

"So why the hell did you? I thought you didn't want anything to do with him after he used you. Or did you just forget about all that?"

"No, I didn't! And it's really none of your concern why I asked him!" Tori shouted, temper flaring. Jade opened her mouth to retort but quickly slammed it shut, eyebrows raised in shock. She took a step back, confliction in her expression. Soon her features smoothed into a blank canvas that Tori couldn't decipher.

"You're right. It's **not** my concern," Jade stated, monotone. With that, she turned on the heel of her boot and marched away, posture rigid. Tori couldn't help but feel bad about how poorly she handled the situation. But Jade had an annoying knack for riling her. She didn't always end up angry after a confrontation with Jade. That was an annoying and confusing reaction all by itself.

She could never forget that conversation they had one evening at her house. She was lucky no one was home at the time because somehow they got on the subject of virginity. Jade was no stranger to sleeping with guys and girls. After Beck broke her heart she experimented with both, but in the end, she concluded that she didn't need anyone. It was something Jade confided in Tori during one of their rare moments of peace.

Meanwhile, Tori was set on her first time being a special occasion with the right person. Someone she wouldn't regret doing it with no matter what happened. That day quickly took a turn for the frustrating when Tori became flustered by Jade's teasing. She lost her temper and tried to wrestle Jade out of the house only for Jade to get the upper hand on her.

She ended up stuck under Jade and embarrassingly excited by the whole thing. Jade was a fierce fighter and Tori had a love/hate relationship with it. Because of that day there was never a time when she didn't consider Jade as something more to her than a friend.

Tori shook her head and glanced at Jade getting lost in the crowd of people. She turned away and headed for the exit, ready to join her sister now that there was no reason to be at the carnival anymore.

With her eyes on the ground, Tori missed the way Jade paused and looked at her one more time. Her brows creased, and despite a fleeting thought about curiosity killing the cat, she changed direction to follow her. Jade carefully kept her distance from Tori as she headed into the forest. She quickly figured out where they were going when they kept traveling deeper and deeper into the trees. There was only one place this far out. It wouldn't take too long until they reached the haunted clearing.

The sound of someone running made both of them freeze. Seconds later a shadowy figure appeared and captured Tori. She screamed and tried to lash out but she was quickly pinned against a tree. Jade broke into a run, ready to beat up whoever it was, when there was a loud crack and the figure screamed. He stumbled back gripping his now broken arm, fear clear in his stance.

Jade skid to a stop, kicking up dirt and leaves. Her jaw hung open as she witnessed Tori stalk forward. She thought she heard the guy apologize but if fell on deaf ears. Two quick swipes and he was on the ground screaming in pain. Jade gasped, snapping her mouth closed and leaping for cover when Tori glanced in her direction. She tried to control her breathing as she listened. She heard Tori say something, the figure whimpered, and then came the cracking sound of tearing bark.

Jade waited a little longer then chanced a peek around the tree she hid behind. There was no one there. It took her a moment to compose herself then left cover and jogged the rest of the way to the clearing. The sound of raucous voices and a bonfire slowed her down. She carefully hid among some bushes and looked out to see Trina Vega with her two best friends. Her mouth went dry and she gulped when her brain finally processed what she was seeing.

The three of them were covered in blood and torn bodies littered the forest floor around them. She jumped when another body fell from the trees followed by Tori. She landed effortlessly, grabbing the person and throwing them closer toward the other three. In the light of the fire Jade watched as the figure's white mask and vampire teeth were removed. She could finally see who it was. Ryder laid there, cuts across his face, begging for mercy while Trina and her friends laughed.

"It was about time. I didn't think you would find a 'date'," she commented.

"I told you I would," Tori replied, crossing her arms.

"Please, it was just a joke! I didn't mean anything by it, I swear!" Ryder cried out. It wasn't much to see Trina uncaring when it came to someone's pain, but seeing Tori share the same expression struck a chord in Jade.

"I got you someone just in case, but as you can see, we didn't want to wait too long to get started," Trina said, gesturing to the mutilated bodies, their tattered costumes displaying their various fatal wounds.

"That's fine. As long as we get this over with," Tori responded, turning away just as the mask of indifference cracked. There was the Tori that Jade knew. She was bothered by the whole thing but she was still going along with it. Something wasn't right here.

Jade was so caught up in Tori's expression when she moved to hold down Ryder that she wasn't aware when Trina snuck up on her. A strong arm wrapped around her middle to pull her back against an equally strong body. An iron grip latched on her throat, strangling the surprised cry that fell from her lips. She struggled but was no match for the power that she was up against. She was thrown into the clearing where the two others held her by the shoulders so that she stayed down on her knees in the dirt and dried leaves.

"Jade?" Tori spoke up, worry in the furrow of her brows.

"She probably witnessed everything. You know what that means," the bloody princess of the two threatened. Trina looked to Tori expectantly.

"She's Tori's to deal with."

Tori met Jade's even gaze and could tell fear was hidden just below the surface. It was just like Jade to act like she wasn't scared. Even in such a dangerous situation as this. Tori looked up at the full moon and shuddered. There was no time. She got up and strode over to Jade who couldn't help flinching when clawed fingers reached for her. Tori grabbed her by the shirt and all but dragged her to the edge of the clearing away from all the bodies and hungry gazes. She shoved her down to sit with her back to a tree.

"Vega, what the fuck?" she choked out, not fighting when Tori began to tie her to the trunk.

"I won't let anything happen to you, but I can't stop this," Tori rumbled, her voice not her own. She sat back when she was done and cringed. When she opened her eyes they were a bright gold that locked on Jade's vivid blue-green.

"Don't interfere," Tori growled, sharp teeth visible as she spoke. With that she stood to go back to the others. They encouraged Tori to return to Ryder who was trying to crawl away. She dragged him back and straddled him. Jade watched as she whispered something and then the transformation began.

It warped flesh until it split, fur sprouting underneath. Bone broke and reshaped into something bigger, something stronger. Muscle expanded and human facial features were lost to muzzles. Jade sat, unable to process what she was seeing, as the four girls shed their human skin to become overgrown humanoid wolves. What used to be Trina howled, the other two joining her. What used to be Tori took that as her cue to sink her teeth in Ryder's neck. His cries cut off with a fleshy snap and then the smallest wolf howled. The three bigger ones moved to eat their own catches, leaving Tori to devour Ryder.

At some point Jade must have passed out from all the gore and shock because someone was calling to her through the hazy darkness. Her eyes opened to see the fire dying down. Three wolves were lazing about, one gnawing at a bone, but Tori averted her attention. She was human again, dressed in a simple shirt and shorts. A warm hand met her cheek, touch gentle, but Jade yanked away. Tori took it like a blow to the face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I never wanted anyone to know…" she whispered. Jade was unable to look at her, refusing to reconcile her with the beast that ate Ryder alive.

"Please," she croaked out. Tori's eyes became glassy with tears but she nodded and began to undo the rope securing Jade. As soon as she was free she jumped to her feet and ran, never looking back. Tori watched her go, finally letting her tears fall.

"She deserved it for snooping," Trina commented from behind her. Tori stood to face her. Trina had just finished the transformation back and stood stark naked. Maria and Janet were in the process of finishing their own.

"She was punished enough. Don't hurt her," Tori begged.

"Why would I? She'll only make herself look crazy if she tries to tell anyone," Trina said with a shrug. She walked over to the duffle bag hidden by a fallen tree and got dressed.

"Besides, I was only concerned with making sure your first time transforming went well. It's the hardest one, but it will get easier with time."

"Can I go home then?" Tori sighed tiredly. Trina nodded, turning to her friends who were now getting dressed.

"I'll see you there," she tossed over her shoulder. Tori walked away, retracing Jade's steps. Everything felt so different now. Her senses were on high alert. She could pick out the disturbed ground where boots fell. She could smell Jade's scent in the air. She followed the trail until she had to deviate in order to exit the forest closer to home on the other side of town.

When she got home she stripped down to her underwear and fell in bed, grateful to finally get some rest. It was a long night that neither she nor Jade would ever forget.

Which was why she was surprised to be startled awake at the sound of tapping at her window. She slid out of bed and approached the window, senses already analyzing. Confusion alighted on her face when she realized who it was. She unlocked the latch and pushed open the window to let Jade in. Jade took one look at Tori, her expression wary, before she entered.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me after…that," Tori muttered, eyes shamefully averted.

"It was a lot. I couldn't process it as first, but I thought about it. You scared me, Tori. I never felt such fear. For a second I thought I was going to die. But I never doubted you. I was right. You kept me from Trina and her gang. I was sure she would happily get rid of me," Jade began. Tori had to agree. Trina was not happy they were interrupted.

"I honestly don't know how to feel now. I'm confused. I should still be scared out of my mind. That doesn't mean I don't want to know how this is even possible," she continued, looking to Tori for answers.

"It was a ceremony of sorts. Like a coming of age thing. We turn for the first time on the first full moon following our eighteenth birthday. It's a tradition to have a feast to celebrate," Tori explained carefully, watching Jade's reaction toward the end.

"You killed people."

"Yes."

"Aren't you afraid you'll get caught somehow?"

Tori chuckled humorlessly and shook her head.

"Cop father, remember?"

Jade blinked, connecting the obvious. She let out a heavy exhale and leaned back against the wall. She tiredly ran a hand through her hair then looked to Tori, eyes piercing right through her as if she would find the beast lurking within the girl she thought she knew. Tori fidgeted under her searching gaze.

"I still can't fully believe it. You're a freaking werewolf," she finally stated with finality. Tori looked away at the word.

"I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend."

"You were never my friend," Jade dismissed. Tori hunched sadly, looking every bit like a kicked dog.

"You're my **best** friend. You're all I have. The only one I trust. I couldn't just walk away from you. No matter what you are, you're still you. You're still Tori," Jade assured her, a small smile curling her lips. Tori stared at Jade in awe, a grin breaking out to brighten her previously miserable features. She tried to say something but words escaped her. Instead, she let her actions speak for her. She pulled Jade against her and kissed her hard. Caught off guard, Jade pushed her away, stumbling back into the wall.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Jade," Tori apologized, biting at her lip. Jade only let out her held breath, her mind blown at the possibilities Tori just presented. It really only left her with two choices. Accept or deny.

"You know, I didn't get to tell you how great you looked as Red Riding Hood," Jade mentioned, smiling when Tori blushed. The smirk that formed on Jade's lips was nothing like Ryder's. It was just as confident but also held that special playful teasing that only Jade could accomplish. Yet her ocean blue eyes told a different story. They were filled with a spark of want and emotions so palpable Tori could practically feel it radiating off her. She couldn't help but respond to it.

"Are you…I can't-" Tori stammered, trying and failing to resist acting on impulse. She took a step closer and Jade grabbed her by the wrist to pull her the rest of the way. Her body felt like a livewire with Jade so close. The full moon had just passed and she was still prone to giving in to her instincts.

"I don't want to hurt you," she admitted. Jade leaned forward.

"I want you to," she whispered in her ear. Those words sent a jolt down Tori's spine, triggering something feral within her. Jade could feel it, that power she felt in the clearing.

"Jade," Tori cautioned, body tense and shaking slightly.

"If you're going to be the death of me, that's how I want to go."

Tori let out a small whimper and Jade took it as confirmation to continue so she cupped Tori's face and brought their lips together. Once Jade's lips pressed to her own Tori allowed her control to slip. The kiss deepened, pulling a groan from Jade. Tori pushed her back, hands on her hips. Jade's back hit the wall and Tori's body held her there.

The chaotic rush of adrenaline from fear and heat from arousal was more than enough to excite Tori. She pulled back from Jade's already bruised lips to meet her eyes with an intense golden gaze. Sharp nails helped strong hands tear open Jade's shirt but she caressed vulnerable flesh with gentle fingers.

She grazed skin with the point of her claws every so often. Jade shuddered but allowed Tori to remove the remains of her shirt, her hands dropping to her pants. They didn't stand a chance against Tori's eager hands. They fell away and were replaced with the press of Tori's hips. Jade moaned against Tori's mouth, pressing back against her. She gasped when Tori nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away, drawing blood. She licked it away without hesitation, a sight that pulled a groan from Tori. Jade smirked and pushed off the wall to shove Tori back.

"Let me give you some pointers," she husked, pushing Tori back on the bed. She took her time taking off Tori's underwear, chuckling when Tori whined longingly. Jade's hands began to explore, slow but methodical. She was impressed with Tori's control. She knew she was positively brimming with need yet she held herself in check. She knew she could be trusted.

"Jade."

The sound of her name brought her eyes up from the toned form under her to Tori's pained features. She needed her. She kept eye contact when she leaned down to start kissing up Tori's tense torso. Her tongue spent time at her chest before sliding up her neck. She nipped at her chin and then her ear.

"You're surprisingly resilient," Jade observed, making sure Tori heard how impressed she was. Hot hands ran down the slope of her back, stopping to grip at her hips. Without a word Tori pressed Jade into her as her hips rose. Jade grit her teeth, hips rolling.

"I won't be for very long," Tori warned her pointedly, voice breathless but deep and even in a way that struck at Jade's own control.

"Then do something about it," she challenged. Without warning Tori pinned her with a growl, sharp teeth flashing. She shredded Jade's underwear then she lunged to snap off her bra with her teeth. Rough hands pushed the remains away then ran down her soft form. Her mouth dropped to supple skin, tasting on instinct. It made her mouth water.

She moaned, her teeth claiming the pale flesh at her hip. Jade cried out but her hips rose in response, her hands gripping Tori's shoulders. Hard muscle flexed under her grip as she rode out a wave of pain and pleasure. Tori pulled away, licking her lips. It was so hard holding herself back from tearing meat from bone. But it was enough to taste her blood and feel her teeth pierce flesh.

"You taste so good," Tori growled, licking the wound once more. She dragged her tongue up between the valley of her breasts, taking one in her mouth and lightly dragging sharp points along the sensitive skin. Jade groaned Tori's name and she answered it with a rough kiss.

"Show me," she demanded once she pulled away. Jade pushed on her shoulders and Tori complied, rolling over so that Jade reclaimed the top. She leaned in to kiss at Tori's neck, her hands traveling lower to grip at tan thighs. She situated herself between Tori's legs and held them steady as she thrust forward. Tori gasped, her head falling back with the constant meeting of the most intimate parts of their body. Jade kept up a fast but constant rhythm, panting but refusing to stop until Tori came apart under her. Both were sweating as their bodies moved together.

Tori's claws ran down Jade's back when she finally came, a gasped curse on her lips. Jade bit down on Tori's shoulder as she followed her over the edge, needing to muffle the scream torn from her throat from both the pain as well as pleasure. One last shudder traveled from Jade to Tori. Jade rested against Tori, breathing hard against her sweaty skin. She felt pleasantly sore but with sharp pangs of actual pain from her wounds.

"Fuck," she forced out breathlessly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," Tori mumbled. Jade pushed herself up on shaky arms and shook her head.

"It's okay," she reassured, reaching out to stroke Tori's cheek. Tori brought blood tipped fingers to her own face, running them down her jaw to her neck and leaving a red trail. She watched the way Tori's ravenous gaze traveled over her. She couldn't tell what kind of hunger for her body rested there but there was no going back now. She meant everything she said.

Jade leaned in and kissed Tori, her tongue sliding in first. Her hand dragged down her body and slipped between strong thighs. Her fingers swiftly found what they were searching for, Tori's hips jerking at her insistent touch. She teased at first, building the tension, and then entered. Tori whimpered at the two fingers entering her over and over again, just hard enough to pique the interest of the beast within.

Her claws anchored themselves on Jade's hips, digging in slowly with her rising pleasure. When she felt that Tori was close Jade called to her. Golden eyes opened to lock with hers. She watched as they softened with Tori's release, body shivering and jaw clenched. Jade slowly slid from her, resting the wet hand on her heaving stomach while the other lifted to pull at Tori's wrist. She removed her newly bloodied hands, resting them at the small of Jade's back.

"May I?" Tori requested, sounding more like herself. Jade nodded and let herself fall on her back next to Tori who carefully climbed over her.

"I want to try something," she murmured, lips gracing Jade's navel a moment later. Tori slowly made her way lower, experimenting with her lips and tongue as she went. Jade was just relieved her teeth weren't coming into play. She made sure to guide Tori to what she liked, letting out a deep moan when Tori had it just right. Jade buried her hands in Tori's hair and gripped hard when she came, crying out weakly.

Tori grumbled her satisfaction, tongue swiping at her thigh. She bit down and Jade jerked, the pain unexpected. Tori pulled away after lapping at the blood, licking her lips. She crawled over Jade and kissed her, the tender act of affection contrasting with the steel grip at her hip. There would definitely be an added bruise. When they parted Tori remained close a minute more, forehead resting against Jade's.

"I can see myself loving you forever Jade West," Tori told her, leaning away to gaze at her with such passion in her newly returned brown eyes. Jade smiled tiredly.

"I can see that too," Jade responded, earning a scoff. She chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Tori's lips. She licked them and grinned.

"I really care for you, Tor. I wouldn't allow this if I didn't," Jade said, serious. Tori nodded.

"I know."

"But if you want sex more often you really need to rein it in a little or I swear I'll cut it down to every other month," Jade scolded, pointing a finger at Tori who blushed.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away," she admitted.

"Fuck yeah, you did. It felt great, but physically I can't do that too often so you need to calm down. But for now, I really need a shower before I pass out. Help me, will you?"

Tori gathered Jade in her arms and carried her to the bathroom. She helped her to stand and wash the blood from her body. Afterward she sat her down to properly tend to the injuries. Jade waited in the bathroom while Tori cleaned up her bed.

She almost couldn't believe what happened. Her life certainly took a different turn than she anticipated. She never saw herself being okay with something like this, but strangely, because it was Tori, she was. The youngest Vega had always been a soft spot for her. Tori came back with a change of clothes and a sheepish smile.

"You owe me a new outfit."

Tori only nodded in agreement. Once Jade was dressed Tori picked her up and carried her back to bed. It took seconds for Jade to succumb to sleep, but not before taking Tori's hand in her own. Tori laid next to her, just taking in her beautiful features. She never thought her best friend would be her lover. Looking back she should have seen it.

Jade trusted and accepted her. In return she gave herself to Jade and entrusted her with a dangerous secret. Tori wondered if Jade was the only human brave enough to have a relationship with someone like her. As she drifted off she smiled sleepily and turned over to gather Jade in her arms. There's a first time for everything. She could learn to like that phrase.


End file.
